


Koneko and Usagi

by Tsuki (lunarrainbows)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, S/M, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just why did Yu Kanda pick a rabbit of all things to call him? Lavi would find out, even if he had to flirt with the gates of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A certain redhead was bored. Being bored meant that he would be thinking. Thinking when he was bored, well—that normally meant that he'd end up creating some form of entertainment for himself. Currently, his thoughts were on one Yu Kanda, more like what he nicknamed him as.

Why did he call him stupid rabbit?

A lot of things came to mind, yet he easily dropped the ideas because they made no sense if he looked at it from the samurai's view. Hell, a lot of things didn't make sense when he tried to think of them from the bluenette's view, just because they were so different when it came to how they were as people.

A part of him wanted to think that the moniker was more of a pet name, a nickname that came to Kanda at the heat of the moment—at least when it came to being annoyed by himself, but he thought of it as a pet name all the same. He could still remember the embarrassment he felt when he had first asked the elder teen why he called him a rabbit in the first place, and he had been left with a smirk that said that he wasn't going to be told, which made him want to know even more.

Just why did Yu Kanda pick a rabbit of all things to call him?

He had been called a lazy cat with how he loved to take naps at random intervals of the day—it really wasn't his fault, he loved his sleep; and that one has stuck with him even now, though usagi was the more common nickname for him. He had also been called a horny wolf with how he liked to chase after pretty girls, and hell—how could people blame him? He had a healthy sex drive!

It really was unfair sometimes. Especially because Lavi knew that he was attracted to the samurai, even if he shouldn't be. That's what society's standards told him. He knew where he stood within the order, and he knew his place as a bookman, yet at the same time, he just didn't care. He knew that he was attracted to Yu Kanda, he knew that the elder teen knew it and he was actually happy for once. This unbridled happiness was something that would have had himself skinned alive, especially if some religious prick noticed—and even if he was an atheist, the damned cardinals that were tied with the Vatican would do their damndest to get him tried for sodomy, he was glad that he was a damned good actor. No matter what he felt for Yu, It was a good thing that he could keep his true self under wraps, because he could deal with himself getting into trouble, but he wouldn't get Yu in trouble if he could prevent it.

Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts aside as he broke free from his reverie, glancing down at his slightly shaking hands that held a small rabbit plush toy. His good eye stared down at the soft orange fur, staring at it in wonder as he realized that the right eye of the toy had been covered with an eye patch, quite like his own, and what appeared to be a headband was hanging from its neck.

Which brought him back to his current problem.

He really wanted to know where this toy had come from in the first place! He had a feeling that he knew, considering that the one that had started the whole thing with calling him a rabbit in the first place was Kanda, but he didn't want to be too hopeful.

It would be pretty interesting if the toy had come from Yu, but in his mind he couldn't even see him with something this cute. He couldn't have given him this..could he? Nah, it had to have been Allen or Lenalee....

_But what if it was Yu?_

Pouting momentarily as he stretched, he let out a loud yawn as he stared at the ceiling as his spine and shoulders gave satisfying pops as the bones realigned themselves. He still had to find Yu and ask him why he kept calling him a rabbit! He knew that he wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't get an answer, and he was going to keep asking until he did.

Getting up with a grin he pushed aside a few books to rest upon the table he was sitting at, practically bounding to the doors with a spring in his step, he set off in search of the one that would be able to answer so many questions he had. That, and he wanted to see Yu again. It would be a nice plus if he could catch him when he was training too!

The thought of Yu Kanda, shirtless and covered in a light sheen of sweat as he whirled around in his katas, looking as dangerous as he truly was with Mugen had him literally drooling. Sometimes he could catch him when his hair tie snapped and he couldn't help but to stop and stare because the dark haired exorcist literally was a sight to behold then. Kanda was anyways, but with how his long, ebony hair whirling around in silken strands—something that just made his already unbelievably gorgeous dark sapphire eyes stand out even more.

There was just something sensuous about the way that the sword wielding exorcist moved, in each gesture there was just so much expressed. Such fluidity, a grace that many couldn't even comprehend. Practically poetry in motion. Fuck, he really did turn out to be a sentimental, lovestruck fool when he thought of Yu.

It wasn't like he could help it though. His mind quickly went to a glimpse of a rather lurid fantasy that had him wanting to just drift away and enjoy what his mind had concocted. Instead of tucking said fantasy away in the corner of his mind, he let himself indulge in it, telling himself that he would have to come back to reality before anything too sexual occurred.

Leaning against the wall to his right he pressed his back against it, standing in the corridor like he belonged there. He did, considering who he was looking for, but the slightly glazed look in his good eye told of being lost in thought. Oh, what delicious thoughts they were, too.

* * *

He was sore, with each movement it just felt like every muscle screamed at him with his movements, and each breath he took only made things worse. His shoulders felt the worst, between being thrown into at least three buildings by level twos while he was working to destroy them and working on the panda's logs for at least five hours non stop, he was at his wit's end.

He just needed to relieve some of the tension and pain in his body.

He wasn't stupid enough to go back to his room and have Bookman badger him into working on his logs more, even if he wanted to ask the other to give him a good round of acupuncture to relieve some of the stress. He was in quite a foul mood because he couldn't even relax enough to have a good nap earlier, and he wanted to do anything in his power to relax some.

Sighing, a frown played upon his barely parted lips as his feet led him to Kanda's door. He didn't even know why he was here, especially because he wanted to just collapse against the nearest comfortable surface and just sleep, but as his hand reached out for the doorknob, it drew back sharply, as if burned.

“Yu-chan?” he murmured softly to himself, not really noticing that he spoke aloud as he reached out and twisted the doorknob, entering the room. Kanda's room was off limits to everyone but himself, but he never really was one to be afraid of Yu, so he was an exception. It was also another thing to be one of the closest people to the stoic teen, if not the closest one to him now. He didn't dwell on that fact, instead he saw the yellow-gold glow of the kerosene lamp coming from the bathroom and smelled the soft, calming scent of lotus around him and sighed as he could feel himself relax.

Practically throwing himself on Yu's bed after he divested himself of his coat, he found that he was just too exhausted to strip the rest of the way. He was in the clear, Bookman had actually told him to get some rest, but he knew that he wouldn't have if he went back to his room so he had unconsciously made the decision to come to Yu's room, to see Yu instead. Though now that his sore, extremely tired body and even more exhausted mind finally recognized the scents around him as simply Yu, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake for long.

Lethargy sunk into his limbs, leaving his whole body feeling heavy as he tried to roll on his back. He was to the point that he couldn't care less how he looked lying on his stomach all sprawled out on Yu's bed, if he could sleep like this he would.

Being awake enough to hear rustling in the next room he could only turn his head towards the bathroom door, a tired, yet content green eye piercing through the darkness of the room.

“Usagi, what the hell are you doing?”

_Oh, this day might just get better..._ he couldn't help but to think as he caught sight of the Japanese exorcist sopping wet and only barely covered in a large white towel that hung loosely from his hips. His normally pale skin was a deep pink, telling of the heat of the bath that he had to have been in.

“You look pitiful, Rabi.”

Managing to roll over he let out a small, choked cry of pain as the muscles of his lower back seized up, sending more than exhaustion up his spine this time. “Ngh, Fuck!” he hissed out in pain, curling into himself as he was assaulted by the sensation that danced over his nerves. “H-hi Yu.” he finally managed to say in a breathy tone, sounding just as exhausted as he looked.

“Idiot, you fucking overdid it.” Yu murmured in a mix of exasperation and annoyance, hoisting him up on his feet as he did so. He actually expected that the bluenette would just leave him to fall asleep in his bed, so when he felt his muscles straining at the added abuse that they were going through as he forced himself to stay upright as he leaned on the smaller male's shoulders as he was led to the bathroom he glanced at the other in confusion.

“Yu-chan? What--”

He was cut off by the samurai, who grinned at him toothily, devious intent oozing from his frame. “Baka, I guess I'll have to do all of the work then. Now strip and get into the water. I'll make sure you'll sleep, usagi-gaki.”

Watching the white towel drop onto the ground he took in a view that only he could see with a lazy, appreciative grin. The desire and devilish intent in Kanda's normally cool sapphire eyes had a slow, pleasant warmth bloom in his chest. It had his heart beating faster and a feeling of anticipation coursing through his veins.

“Aa...I haven't had a bath with you in a while.”

Feeling wet hands against his stomach as they unbuttoned his pants he couldn't help the appreciative lift of his hips as his pants were tugged down a bit, the bluenette stopping with a vindictive smirk on his face as he did so. “Tch, you really are out of it. If you want me to touch you more, you have to strip.” He could feel the amusement coming from Yu as he tried to wiggle in his grasp, and when a hand dived into his pants to cup him through the fabric of his boxers he found the strength to stand on his own and strip himself on his boots and socks as a light moan escaped him as a palm ground against his partially hard cock.

“Ngh...don't tease Yu.” Gasping softly as he felt wet warmth against his back he cursed as a hot mouth encased the lobe of his left ear, a tongue playing with the piercing. Tugging, suckling, the feeling went straight to his awakening arousal, making him wish that he could move more.

“Then hurry up Usagi, the bath's not going to wait forever.” Yu whispered hotly into his ear as he stopped teasing it, letting go of him only to move over and sink into the hot, lightly scented water of the bath, making sure to give him a good glimpse of his nicely toned ass as he did so.

Shit, Yu really did know when to tease. His partially covered length gave an appreciative throb at the sight, and as he stripped himself of his clothing and finally sunk into the water, feeling the samurai draw him into his lap. Bonelessly relaxing against the slightly shorter male he grinned as he felt his lover's half hard cock rubbing against his ass.

“So its going to be one of those nights, huh?”

An evil smirk and a hand that rested on the curve of his ass told him that he'd sleep well, even though he'd be walking pretty stiffly in the morning. Ah, oh well...he could handle it.

* * *

He could feel his pants tightening and he had to forcefully bring himself from his fantasy, though he wanted nothing more than to let it continue. The juxtaposition of pain and pleasure was what had brought him back to reality, and he was actually glad that it happened for once.

Licking his lips as another idea came to mind, this time more carnal and to the point, he couldn't help but to grin. There were even a few that he could use later if he got Yu in a good enough mood. If not, well he would take anything that the Japanese exorcist dished out. Humming pleasantly he turned down another corridor, a playful glimmer in his eye as he did so.

Yu knew all to well what he could do to him, and because he hadn't actually skinned him alive yet when he knew all to well that he was watching him train, he had to think that was a good thing. Even if they were lovers, Yu wasn't one to change just because he found something that he could keep close to him. On the contrary, he tended to be more cold and more protective than ever over that certain thing. He liked to think that he was actually above Mugen, in terms of what was important to the bluenette, but he scratched that idea. No matter how important he was—how he could be to Yu, there was a level of comparison that couldn't be matched when it came to the bond and accommodator had with their chosen innocence. He didn't want to compare to anything, he wanted to be special in his own right.

In his opinion, he was pretty special if he could actually stand in plain sight and just gawk at Yu's form while he trained. It wasn't every day that he had the chance to do so, but when he did it was always a nice treat.

As nice as his current thoughts were, he was reminded once more that he had a question that needed an answer. Reluctantly shaking himself free of his ever so pleasant thoughts he almost decided to go back to the library and risk incurring Bookman's wrath if he could once more allow himself to be subject to some rather steamy fantasies once again. It took at least a good five minutes before he was able to walk straight, as well as not having to worry about someone seeing the state he was in. It was a good thing that the corridor that he was in was empty, because he knew that his coat was way too short to cover the problem he had earlier. Rolling his shoulders he straightened his posture as a light contemplative look crossed his features while he was strolling down the corridor he was in.

“Now where would Yu-chan be?”

He still had to thank him for comforting him after the storm that happened the other night. He knew that during a storm he acted quite like a little kid, and after every occurrence, he found some way to thank the one that comforted him, which quite ironically, ended up being Yu a good ninety percent of the time. That rare ten percent happened to be when no one was around, or when Bookman, Allen, or Lenalee happened upon his shivering form.

Surprisingly, when he was like that—just before he turned into a despondent, blank being that was lost in fear, he could feel Bookman actually wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug and staying with him until he finally fell asleep. He was never there when the sun rose, but he could feel the warmth that he had been encased in, he actually felt safe and actually wanted when his master hugged him like that. It was as if he had a father, and he guessed that was why he even put up with the random reprimanding beatings he got sometimes. Thankfully they were never too bad, and Bookman knew when he had crossed the line.

Hell, when had he allowed himself to care so much for his master as well? He had changed, he knew it deep down that he had. He also knew that if he had sprung so many revelations to the elder Bookman, he would be in a world of pain, no matter how true they might be. As much as he loved to ponder on the actions of his master, he far preferred the more pleasant thoughts that came to him when he thought of the long haired exorcist. Ah, that reminded him of what he was doing. Right now, he had an exorcist to track down. Finally shaking himself free of his errant thoughts he smiled as he caught sight of two people that would have a great idea of where Yu-chan would be.

“Oi, Lenalee, Allen!” he called out jovially, his tone speaking of amusement—on his end at least.

Both of the younger teens turned to him with a bit of surprise settled over their features before it turned to genuine happiness. Ah, it was nice to have his presence actually be wanted. “Hey Lavi,” Allen began with a broad grin, one that almost matched his own. “What's up?”

Lenalee was silent beside Allen, only offering him a warm smile before she turned and smiled apologetically to the finder that was trailing behind her. “Tell gege that we'll be out in an hour to India for the mission, alright?”

“Yes Miss exorcist!”

“Ah, so Komui has you two out for an exterminating mission again?”

Both of them nodded, Allen having more of a dejected look on his face as he did so. “I'll have to see more of shishou's contacts...” The white haired exorcist trailed off, shuddering as he tried to speak again. It was obvious that he couldn't and with the traumatized look on his face, he probably would be like this for a good few minutes.

Turning to Lenalee, he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he noticed the concerned look that she held upon her features. She really was like the younger sister of the group, especially with how she acted around them. He was fine with it, and he actually thought of her that way now. Even Kanda did, so it made more sense that he went and asked her if she knew where he was.

“Have you seen Yu-chan anywhere? I can't seem to find him in his usual spots.”

Lenalee, whom he had been hoping that would know where the sword wielding exorcist was had shaken his head, and it was Allen whom had surprisingly smirked at him like he knew something was up. “I wouldn't go looking for Kanda when he's like that Lavi, he seemed to be pretty pissed off when I saw him on the way out to train.” Allen's tone was dark, practically evil as he fed him the information.

“Oh? But isn't Yu always pissed off at something?”

The snowy haired exorcist shook his head. “He seemed to be muttering something about a stupid toy,” The younger exorcist trailed off with a confused look on his face, staring at him like his face would give away what he wanted to know. “Lavi, what would he even be talking about?”

Feeling something seize up within him, a mix of trepidation and confusion swelled within his chest, trying its hardest to burst free yet he would not let it. “I'm not sure moyashi-chan, but I know exactly how to find out. Thanks!” the redhead said hurriedly, passing the two in the hallway and making his way to the back of the order in search of Kanda.

“Hey, is that--” Allen tried to call out to the redhead, yet he disappeared before he could hear anything. Lavi never heard Lenalee asking him if he was holding a stuffed rabbit and who did he get it from either.

* * *

Surprisingly, he didn't have to go out that far into the forest to find Yu. He wasn't training like Allen had said he would be, instead he was sitting precariously upon a fallen tree, his left leg curled up close to his chest while Mugen rested across his lap. His head was down, which told him that something was indeed wrong. His Yu didn't just sit on an uprooted tree, with his head down and looking like he wanted to rip something to shreds for nothing.

How could he tell that the other wanted to hurt something? That would be because of the periodic tensing of his body, especially of his hands and how his right hand wanted to grasp Mugen's hilt yet he never allowed it to. Torn between wanting to comfort the other with anything that could be ailing him and his sense of self preservation, he approached the bluenette carefully. Still holding the small rabbit plush within his hands, he couldn't help but to hope that it was a present from Yu, especially after what Allen had told him.

“Yu-chan?”

Kanda's head snapped up at the red head's soft query, and sharp sapphire eyes met Lavi's own solitary gaze. Not seeing the anger that he had thought he would, he smiled at the Japanese exorcist, noticing that his gaze had been on the plushie in his hands the whole time.

“So you did leave me this. Its cute Yu-chan, thank you.” Instead of the normal hyperactivity he showed the others, he was more laid back, more genuine when he knew they were alone. He knew that Yu preferred that he didn't act like how he normally did either, though that “act” partially grew on him. He preferred to act like himself when he could, and he didn't have to worry about being admonished to keep up his persona with him.

“...You didn't think it was Lenalee?”

Chuckling lightly he shook his head. “No, it doesn't seem like something she'd do, it actually does seem like something you'd get...you want to know why?” He was trying to get Kanda to talk, at least enough so that he would forget about what was annoying him in the first place. Moving closer, he climbed up beside the elder exorcist. Holding out the toy he watched as Kanda followed his movements with his own eyes.

The unspoken “Why?” was enough to keep him going. “It smells like you and it reminds me of the colour sheets I got you.” Feeling pleased with himself as Kanda smiled smugly, he knew that he had been right in deducing so. A sense of pride filled him because he was able to make his lover smile so easily and he couldn't help but to scoot closer, pressing his blind side against Kanda's left.

“Hey Yuu?”

The bluenette was tense, extremely so. It was as if he was fighting against his mind, or what he truly wanted to do. Well he couldn't have that, could he? Especially because having a more relaxed Yu was always a nice thing. “What, Usagi?”

There it was again! This was the perfect time to ask why he called him a rabbit!

“Why do you call me a rabbit?”

“Are you actually serious, Rabi? You came out here to ask me that?”

“Well, no...but I want to know anyways. I actually came out here to catch you training and possibly get a quick fuck outdoors...” Yelping as he was punched in the side he had to grab onto Yu so that he didn't fall over. “I'm serious! I just want to know why you always call me a rabbit Yu-chan!” he cried out, hoping that he didn't aggravate the other with how he was clinging to him, as well as the questioning he did.

“Tch, let go of me and maybe I'll tell you.”

“Really?!”

“Just get off or I'll push you off. Choose.”

Grimacing at the thought of being pushed off the tree, which was at least five feet off the ground he chose the safer of the two. It wasn't that he couldn't handle being pushed off the tree, it was that he didn't want to deal with the bruises that he would have in the morning. Letting go of the bluenette, he returned to his former position and lightly pressed his blind side to Yu's warm body.

“Will you tell me now?” Asking again, he turned his face a bit more, staring at the other curiously. “Ne, Yu?”

A smirk tugged at Kanda's lips, one that he was all too familiar with. It was one that he used to tease him, one that told him that he wouldn't get what he wanted all that easily. He quite enjoyed it when his lover teased him, especially because when he did it, it was extremely satisfying in the end. “What do I get out of it if I tell you?”

Shivering at the tone full of restrained desire, he could feel the former arousal surge through his veins as Kanda relaxed against him, his left hand moving to brush teasingly against his thigh. “You'll have to earn it, rabbit.” He knew that Yu could feel the faint shiver that went through his body, and he knew that he was enjoying it too.

“What would master want?” He purred out, liking this situation all too much. It was a decadent treat when Kanda was in the mood for roleplaying, and he had such a thrill when he got to play the willing, loving servant. Especially because this servant was always the naughty one that needed to be punished.

And punishment was what he got.

“You, idiot.”

Chuckling in amusement he grabbed the other's waist and pushed them off the tree, sending them falling to the ground. It wasn't that much of a fall so they easily fell on their feet, yet the redhead was half leaning on the slightly shorter bluenette. “Ne, will you tell your pretty pet why you call him a rabbit, Yuu-sama?” he purred into his lover's ear, rejoicing in the soft gasp he got in return.

A sharp bite to his neck had him wishing that he had worn his coat, just to frustrate his Yu-chan a bit more. He was rough anyways, but it was even more amusing on his end when the other was just a bit aggravated because of something he had done. “Ow, you really want to do it out here?” Being rewarded with another bite, this time harder and deep enough to draw blood he hissed, moaning softly as he felt warm lips attack the bite with heavy suction.

“Aah—won't master tell his pet? He has been good...please, Yu-sama?” Groaning at the feel of a palm grinding against his half hard length coupled with the teasing tongue and hot pulling on his throat he leaned into his “master,” his body begging for more.

“I-if you tell me we can go straight back to your room...”

Now the redhead was speaking more on his terms.

“Fine. Its because you always have this look, you're so damn curious! You even look like you have rabbit ears sometimes when you're actually happy and not that fake happy shit you pull either.”

Blinking in shock at the straightforward answer, he actually thought it was rather cute that he equated an animal to how he acted, and he was thrilled that he made the comparison stand out against who he was “supposed” to be and who he actually was.

“Yu...”

“Tch, its cute, it suits you.”

“Yu, did you just call me cute?!” Lavi could feel himself blushing, with the heat that was in his face he didn't have to guess that he was blushing either. Seeing that the bluenette was in the same situation made things easier, though he couldn't keep the giddy feeling of happiness at the comment and the response that he had saying it.

“Tch...I shouldn't have said it. Quiet, pet.”

Shaking his head, he felt the Japanese teen pull away from him, which had him tilting Yu's head up so that he'd see the sincerity in his gaze. “No Yu, I like that you said it. Though now that I know...I guess I could be your cute rabbit servant?”

The approving turn to Kanda's sapphire eyes told him that he had just said the correct thing, and the possessive arm around him told him that he was going to most likely say it more than once and enjoy it too. “Idiot, you better make sure no one interrupts, because if they do, I can't hold myself responsible for my actions."

Laughing, he could feel himself nodding as he swooped down and captured the other's lips in a rough, sloppy kiss. He wasn't trying to be neat nor quick about it, especially because he had been craving the Japanese man, yet he knew that he had to find out what Bookman was doing because he couldn't afford to have him interrupt them.

Brushing his tongue against Yu's and trailing it against the left side of it he was pleased when the he was rewarded with a soft moan because of his actions. That was the sign for him to pull away, leaving Yu annoyed and wanting nothing more than to punish him for leaving at such a “fucking annoying” time as he so put it.

As if the Japanese could read his mind, he finally regained his bearings and found himself staring into dark, angered eyes. “Damned idiot...go now before I jump your idiotic ass here.” Yu snapped out, clearly frustrated. He could feel the product of that frustration against his leg, which had him just wanting to let his lover do what he wanted to.

“Yu, you just called me an idiot twice...and if you want me to leave so we can get back to your room to do this, you're going to have to let me go.” He replied with amusement, finding the way that the other held him against his own body endearing.

“Tch.” He was let go, but with how Kanda kept looking at him, he knew that wasn't what he didn't want to do. “Go.”

“Haaai~ I'll see you later, Koneko-sama!” Smirking at him he waved lazily as he disappeared back into the order, waiting for Yu to follow him and eventually pull him into his room. It would be a nice night, and maybe he could just get those bunny ears some use.

“Bastard...he really isn't going to be able to walk tomorrow with what he just called me.”


	2. Punishment

As much as the irritated samurai wanted to go to the library and drag Lavi from it, he had no intention of dealing with Bookman. He wasn't scared of the old man, that was for sure, but he didn't want to make the man get even more suspicious of his pupil. Lavi had rather nice acting skills when he wasn't all that immersed within that annoying as fuck persona of his; well no, that wasn't right. He had incredible acting skills, even he could admit that, it was just that he could just see through Lavi. He knew who he really was like after being let in, and he hadn't let the fake mask that he put on distract him from that knowledge.

    That didn't change the fact that he was incredibly irritated at the moment. He wanted to know why the damned rabbit was taking so long getting back to his room? No, he wasn't so needy that he'd go sprinting off in search of him, yet he was needy enough to be completely and utterly annoyed at everything and anything that would keep him from getting what he wanted.

    “If I have to I'll drag that idiot by his ears.” Kanda muttered to himself, pushing down the urge to do just that as he sat on his bed, actually leafing through a small novel that the redhead had left here the last time he had found him in his room. He could still feel the small folded up note that had been slipped between the first two pages, which was enough to remind him that Lavi had done many little things like this before.

    It was thoughtful, and extremely appreciated when the redhead brought him a cup of green tea when he came to annoy him, and even though he didn't prefer to drink coffee, the bitter yet somewhat saccharine scent that clung to Lavi when he was around mixed with the scent of cinnamon, old parchment and something that was just purely Lavi became something that he craved, along with the red head's presence as well. No matter how annoyed he could get with him, the redhead had become something so constant in the dark, treacherous pieced together life that he had, something that was trying to keep those pieces together.

    The thought of the redhead, coupled with the faint scent of cinnamon that clung to both his bed and the book had him wanting him even more, which of course irritated the hell out of him because he wasn't there. “The hell is taking him so long?” he muttered under his breath as he moved to go and make Lavi come with him by force, because he sure wasn't in the mood to wait much longer. He wanted his time with his pet, and he wasn't going to let his pet get away with promising him a long night together then bailing on him.

    A smirk curled at his lips as he thought of the little game that they had started. He had been pleasantly surprised, downright shocked even when Lavi had suddenly gave him the most vulnerable, yet arousing look as he rode him, begging for more. What really got him was how genuine he sounded when he purred out, “Harder master, please!” into his ear, the carnal smile tugging at his lips as he noticed just how much his actions and words had effected him. Lavi was all to into the role of his ever so dutiful servant, and well...he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it either.

    He was the one that told Lavi that he liked it, after the redhead froze up and awaited his “sudden death” as he so put it. His lover's actions brought a genuine laugh bubbling up from his chest, one of many that had occurred in rapid succession after that awkward, yet exhilarating moment.

    Fuck it all, where was the usagi at?!

    Just as he was about to throw the book he was holding against the wall and storm out of his room, his door opened, an obviously anxious, even scared figure darted in and his door slammed again. He could tell by the lurid orange scarf that fluttered around the figure that it was Lavi without even taking a good look at it, and when he did he knew it instantly was him by the tight as fuck pants he wore and the familiar scent of old parchment and cinnamon teasing his senses as the redhead slumped against his door, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

    He would have instantly thought of it as sexual, despite his normally cold personality if he hadn't noticed the look of sheer terror on the green eyed male's face. The look that he had upon it was something that he didn't see all that often, and it wasn't something that he wanted to see right now. He wanted to see lust, mischievousness and amusement, but not the look that he was getting now. Getting up wordlessly he reached out, about ready to shake Lavi and demand to know what was wrong with him when he saw it.

    On top of the red head of hair that he had been quite intimately familiar with was something that he hadn't thought he'd see, even with the nut that was Komui within the order. Lavi had in all respects turned into the nickname that he had given him, he had long rabbit ears that jutted out from his head, drooping as to convey his distress.

    He had seen many forms of terror upon the red head's face before, yet there was something different about the look of fear mixed with desperation that had him pushing down the crass comment that was in the back of his head in favour of pulling the fretful male away from the door. Lavi did the rest, his good eye impossibly wide and full of nothing less than extreme apprehension, a sob escaping him as he flung himself at Kanda.

    “Oi, what's--”

    Shaking his head, Lavi simply buried his face into the bluenette's shoulder, shaking like a leaf in the wind against him. This worried him, because he only shook this bad when there was a storm. What in the hell could have happened?

    “The fuck is wrong usagi?” he ground out, letting one hand come up to awkwardly pet the rabbit ears that appeared to be rather soft, just begging for someone to pet them. He wasn't one for cute things, he just wanted to get his rabbit to stop shaking!

    Right. That's what it was. Its what it always was when he was like this.

    Shaking his head, the redhead merely clung to him, seemingly trying to stop with whatever hysterics that he was just on the verge of going into. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time that Lavi had been reduced to fits of hysteria. That was why he wrapped his arm around him, his left hand continuing with the slight petting motion that he had started, not knowing what exactly he could do to make him stop.

    Normally, he could simply just grab the redhead into a loose hug, letting him just bask in the feeling of being held; It wasn't that he couldn't do anything else, he just wasn't that good with comforting someone, especially Lavi when he truly was upset, yet he didn't abandon him. No, when he got like this, the samurai felt a strong urge to protect him from anything that tried to harm him.

    “Talk, Usagi.” He made sure to say it in more of a commanding tone, yet softer than most of his tones that he used when he was interrogating people or snapping at them. Thoroughly surprised when he got an appreciative, purr like sound out of Lavi when his fingers ghosted over the back of the soft fur of his right ear Kanda couldn't help but to cock a brow as he stopped his movements, wondering if he was hearing things.

    He did it again, just to make sure.

    Lavi did that weird purr like thing again, sounding more like a soft, mumbled sigh as he relaxed against him. Were his ears more sensitive when he was like this? His ears were a major weak spot with him, and he thoroughly liked to abuse this fact, but the shivers that he got from what he was doing, coupled with the deep sigh that sounded more like a sob was exhaled just below his right ear had his hand stopping in its tracks.

    “Lavi?” He used the red head's name this time, hoping that he'd actually stop clinging to him like this and look up at him instead. He couldn't help him all that much if he continued to do this; thankfully he stopped shaking, but still! He needed to breathe, and he was being squeezed too tightly.

    “Damn it rabbit, I need to breathe!” He gasped out, more of surprise when a trail of butterfly kisses were pressed against the side of his neck, a hot tongue rasping across the lobe of his ear and sharp teeth providing a stark contrast between the soft, teasing touches.

    “Yu...” He could feel his lover say his name wordlessly against the side of his neck, his tongue flicking out ever so gently, teasing and followed by a brief yet sharp bite. Kanda had no objection with fucking Lavi into his bed, yet this just seemed like he wasn't being told something. Something important that he needed to know.

    When Lavi actually lifted his head enough to glance at him, he felt like something grabbed at a part of him and pulled it out, forcing him to take notice of what was before him. Lavi was there, he was scared and he just looked so vulnerable, he couldn't help the sound of appreciation that escaped him. He didn't know what the hell was up, yet the redhead just looked so damn fuckable, and the slightly tearful, yet still teasing look in the lone green eye that met his instantly queued him into what was wrong.

    Lavi was teasing him.

    “Yu-chan,” the redhead purred out, still shaking a bit as he reached up and cupped his face with his ungloved hands, bringing them closer together as he kissed him lightly. Teasingly letting their lips brush together, a soft groan was ripped from both of their throats as their bodies pressed against each other, both not wanting to get to what they really wanted at the moment.

    “Tch, you're going to have to be punished, Usagi.” Kanda murmured lowly, pulling back to flash him a crooked smirk. The redhead mirrored his expression with a grin of his own, yet his was more needy and full of desire. Cool fingers brushed against the bluenette's face, brushing against the sensitive skin behind his ears then down his jawline in a languid, unhurried caress.

    “Oh Yu, I thought you'd never say so. Your little pet loves it when you're rough.” Lavi said airily, letting go of the other's face in favour of letting his hands work on stripping the white dress shirt from Kanda's body. “I always love it when you're rough with me.” He continued, finally stripping Kanda of his shirt and throwing it across the room with a devious chuckle. A hand quickly grabbed the red head's shirt and tugged him closer, pulling him back to his bed and onto his lap as he settled on the bed.

    If there was anything that Kanda liked, it was seeing Lavi flushed, his eyes and body conveying his growing desire to be taken and the vulnerable look that he held only for him. It made his blood race, his body going hot for more than one reason.

    A sharp sound of surprise was the response that he got for his actions, which pleased him immeasurably. Lavi knew not to complain all that much when he manhandled him, especially when he was still fully clothed. Because when he did, he tended to rip certain articles of clothing, which always made the day after their romps amusing on his end. The slight raising of the red head's hips as he settled over Lavi, pinning him to the bed had him only barely wanting to reward him, which was quickly extinguished when he felt a sharp bite against his collarbone.

    Hn, here I was going to give the rabbit a treat for being good...

    Feeling just a bit vindictive as he grabbed Lavi's open collar with both hands as he felt the other shift against him to straddle his hips just a bit awkwardly, the tearing sound as he ripped the dark green shirt apart was music to his ears. The irritated look that his pet gave him made it all the better. “I told you, usagi,” He rasped out, his tone strained as he finally got into character. “You're being punished, now sit still and enjoy it.” The last words were hissed out as he dipped his head down and ran his tongue against a more prominent bruise that was still there at the base of his neck.  Taking in the sight of his pale, barely sunkissed skin he smirked as he noticed the fading hickeys that he left all over Lavi's chest.

    “Yu...”

    The breathy murmur of his name spurned him on, and seeing the look on Lavi's face, which was more pleading than normal—it had to be the ears giving an added effect, rolled his hips upwards, letting his partially hard length grind against the red head's ass teasingly. Unable to stop the soft moan of pleasure that escaped him, he smirked as he heard the strained moan that had been ripped from his lover's throat. Wanting to hear more he bent his head down and teasingly nipped along a jutting collarbone, only pausing to sink his teeth deeper into pale flesh.

    Unconsciously digging his teeth harder into Lavi's clavicle, he only pulled back when he realized that the addictive taste in his mouth was the sweet, coppery tang of the red head's blood. It wasn't enough pain to have Lavi stop him, but it was enough to fuck with his head if the slight roll of his hips downwards against his own was a tell. The increase in the strength of what he did while Lavi's hands dug into his shoulders told him of his want to just skip the foreplay and get into the actual fucking.

    Which was unusual for him because the redhead always was the one that loved to tease.

    A deep chuckle escaped him as his hands clamped down on Lavi's hips, stilling any movement that he was trying to. “Naughty rabbits have to be punished, don't they?” he purred out, a dangerous light shining in his eyes as he caught Lavi's mischievous gaze.

    Dragging his tongue down from the red head's clavicle and down his chest he kept his left hand clamped firmly on his lover's hips, his right coming up to tweak Lavi's left nipple while his tongue teased the right. Juxtaposing the pain of his fingers automatically circling then clutching the little bud between his thumb and forefinger tightly, he used the flat of his tongue as he swiped it against its twin a few times then wrapping his lips around it to suck.

    The unrestrained moan that was practically dripping with need in its tenor had him sucking harder, dragging his teeth against the sensitive bud as he couldn't help but to moan along with Lavi when his ass pressed deliciously against his own straining, trapped arousal. He wasn't all too sure with how much longer he could manage to not just throw the other against the bed and fuck his brains out, yet he wanted to hear Lavi's answer, as well as see if he'd try to reciprocate some of his touches more as well.

    With a wet pop he let go of his current treat only to capture Lavi's lips in a heated kiss, his tongue brushing against all of the sensitive spots that he had learned over the past year, working to drive the other crazy with lust.

    Feeling downright pleased when he got a needy, guttural moan that spoke of almost losing what coherent thought was left, he sucked in a few breaths as Lavi forcefully pushed away enough to break for air, his lips kiss bruised and a trickle of blood dripping from the right corner of his mouth made the lust that was growing in his loins flare. It was the hazy with lust gaze that he met with his own that had him moaning softly. Lavi was right there, almost to the point of mindless need—the point that he wanted him to be.

    “A-ah, I dunno Yu...have I really been that naughty? Or do I need to be even more bad?” Gulping in a few needed breaths he rolled his hips downwards again, this time catching the bluenette's trapped length against what he could of the crease of his ass and ground down with a  throaty moan. “Because I really like what I see now...y'know it would be nice if you'd stop with this half assed teasing or just really get into it, because I'm starting to get impatient.” Lavi responded, sounding breathless and thoroughly into what they were doing.

    Feeling that there was just a bit of control left in his hands he wound his right hand into shiny black locks, pulling Kanda's head back as he nipped along the side of his neck, his tongue coming out here and there to soothe the sting from the sharp bites he was giving him. The bluenette wasn't the only one that liked to mark, Lavi felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction that he could mark Yu, though it was a bit saddening that none of the marks would stay because of the abnormal healing rate he had because of the lotus curse.

    It was enough to know that Kanda allowed him to mar his skin with love bites and scratches, even if they wouldn't last. “Is that all you're going to do Koneko-sama?” the redhead purred against the side of Kanda's neck, trying his hardest to press his ass against the barely there bulge underneath him. His left hand finally let go of Kanda's right shoulder in favour of brushing his fingertips teasingly against the barest hint of pale skin that was revealed to him along his right hip as the bluenette shifted beneath him.

    A deep growl resounded from Kanda's throat, and from the red head's perspective he finally made the last shards of his lover's resolve shatter like glass. Feeling the trapped length beneath him throb he moaned needily as he felt his own arousal ache from the lack of stimulation as well.

    “Yu...c'mon, just stop with the—”

    Pushing the redhead down onto his bed he stripped him of his pants and boxers, smirking as the usagi pushed his hips up, about to complain for him to touch him only to have his head roll back and a deep moan escape him as long fingers finally closed around his hard length and stroked firmly.

    “Ngh! Ah—Yuu!” Lavi hissed out, his hips cantering upwards into the hand that was finally now touching him. He was so hard that it hurt, he had already fucked himself over earlier because of the damned fantasy that popped into his head; and with how easily Kanda's hand was sliding up and down over his turgid length he knew that he was positively dripping.

    “How much do you want me Usagi? I could keep this up all night.” The sultry purr from Kanda's lips had the red head's good eye meeting sapphire blues that had darkened with lust.  Unable to truly answer him he could only whine when the pads of warm fingertips swept across a very sensitive spot near the base of his cock, the barest swipe of a thumb against his tip that  coaxed  a few iridescent pearls of precum to slick the way had his hips thrusting forwards, trying to get more of the friction and pleasure that was being caused by that wondrous hand. Swallowing thickly he keened as he felt the hand on his length leave him only to ghost over his balls and along his perineum, pressing insistently and downright teasing as slick fingers probed his entrance.

    Shit, he really was in the teasing mood!

    Breathing in sharply as he tried to relax his body as much as possible he couldn't help the hiss of barely there pain as he felt the burn of his muscles stretching to accommodate the slick finger that pushed inside. The familiar feeling of being filled then the emptiness that came as quickly as the pleasure that singed across his senses left him aching, wanting more, it made him want Yu all the more. Panting as two fingers entered him and twisted he let out a surprised groan of pleasure as Kanda suddenly twisted his hand and crooked his fingers, the pad of his middle finger ghosting across his prostate.

    “F-fuck, Yu-sama....just fuck me!” Lavi finally remembered that he was being punished, and with what Kanda was doing, it was damn cruel in his opinion. Opening his legs more so that the other would get the hint, he choked back a sob of pleasure as three fingers entered him, the pleasure burning in his veins as his prostate was teased mercilessly with the rhythmic massage then the feeling of those glorious fingers pulling away, leaving him teetering on the edge of mindlessness and annoyance.

    Rocking his hips downwards into the touch he clenched his fingers into the sheets, trying his hardest to keep up with the slightly meek act, shooting his lover all sorts of sultry looks as his head lolled to the side as he filled the air between them with a chorus of moans and high needy whimpers as he felt himself shoot to the point of no return. Torn between the want of getting Kanda's fingers to fully massage his prostate without all of the teasing that he was doing and the need to thrust his hips forward, to regain the friction between their bodies once more.  
      
    “S-stop teasing master, you're killing me here!”

    Leaning down, his hair creating a dark curtain around them Kanda actually smiled, the crooked grin highlighting his features as he took in the need that was all over Lavi's expression, the pleading way that his body clenched around his fingers as he tried to entice him even more to just stop with all of this and fuck him already. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he really fucking did and with how he ached to just remove his pants and pin Lavi to the bed and ride out their pleasure. “Just a little more, pet.” He murmured in a light, nonsensical tone as he slipped a fourth finger into Lavi, splaying them.

    “S-shit!”

    Making a shushing noise he finally removed his fingers,  getting up on his knees as he finally stripped himself of his pants and boxers. The cool air of the room made his overheated body tingle, the sight in front of him had him moaning softly in appreciation. Settling himself between shaking legs he pinned them against the red head's chest, his swollen cockhead nudging against Lavi's entrance. The heat that was at the tip of his cock drew a deep moan from Kanda, and it took all of his restraint not to just drive his hips forwards so that he would be sheathed inside of the redhead.

    Reaching up and tweaking a furred ear he grimaced at the feel of Lavi's blunt nails digging half crescents into his shoulders, but that was nothing compared to the ache that they were both feeling. It wasn't Kanda that finally got things going, but Lavi. He was finally tired of the merciless teasing which had him wiggling around, scrambling for a hold on Kanda's shoulders and pushed down and onto his lover's length, hissing in satisfaction as he slow burn and the feeling of himself stretching around the large intrusion confirmed that he was getting what he wanted. He was contorted in a rather strange position, half lying on the bed and half clinging to the samurai, but he didn't care. All he wanted was completion.

    “Fuck me. Do it now, Yu-sama. Do it or I'll be bad again. Don't I need to be punished? Punish me.” Lavi gasped out mindlessly, moaning softly as he clenched around Kanda's arousal, lust practically dripping from his body as he lifted his hips up and sank down to the hilt. Drawing a hoarse groan from Kanda as he clenched around him again he felt the bruising grip on his tighten even more as the other's hips snapped forwards. It hurt, doing this so early without giving himself much time to adjust but he just wanted to be fucked so badly, he was aching to the point that it hurt more not to move.

    “Shut up and moan, rabbit.” Kanda snarled out, uncaring about what role he was in any longer. He was buried balls deep within his rabbit, and he would be damned if he would be this mouthy by the time he was done with him. Drawing out to the tip he slammed himself back in, the position that he had Lavi in had him ghosting over his prostate, yet not hitting it directly.

    It took only the slightest tilt of the red head's hips as he fully fell against the bed that had him turning into a moaning, writhing mess. Needily driving his hips forwards into the clenching heat Kanda swallowed thickly, rivulets of sweat dripping from his body as they rocked together, struggling to get to that precipice that was all to easy to fall over.

    “A-ah! Harder!” Lavi gasped out, a high whine being smothered as Kanda crushed their lips together as he increased the strength of his thrusts, the swollen head of his erection crashing deliciously against the red head's prostate. Swallowing Lavi's moans; they were for him and only him anyways, he finally let go of his legs, which quickly were wrapped around his waist as he continued with his rapid pace.

    Shaky puffs of air escaped both of them as they broke for air and Lavi finally opened his eye once more and stared at his lover's face, feeling a thrill of pleasure run down his spine as he met an equally lust filled gaze. It was as if the meeting of their eyes turned on a switch, Kanda's beat began to falter and when his hand finally wrapped around the redhead's bobbing length and started to stroke Lavi couldn't help but to grab his only free hand and lace their fingers together, his right to Kanda's left.

    Lavi knew that he'd probably be scolded for that later, but he couldn't think of anything else but Kanda. Kanda's cock thrusting into him, making him feel incredible, the feeling of closeness, the pleasure and the feel of a hot mouth on his ear, sucking—oh so insistent on driving him crazy. With the way that the bluenette was throwing his full weight into his thrusts he felt his body start to seize up, clenching down on the straining, pulsing length inside of him. Managing to stave off his orgasm if only for a few scant moments he moaned deeply, clenching Yu's hand. “Fall with me, Yu.” he hissed out, his voice hoarse from moaning and full of passion.

    Another clench, the barest swipe of a thumb against the underside of the red head's erection had his whole body locking up, going taut as he cummed hard in Kanda's palm. Barely aware of the sticky mess that had splashed onto both of their bodies he clenched his eye shut and nearly screamed as the tip of his lover's erection crashed into his prostate, the overstimulation going straight to his foggy mind.

    “A-ah, ah, ah!”    

    Unconsciously clenching around Kanda again, that was the last straw for the bluenette. Withdrawing then thrusting to the hilt he moaned lowly, the sound very gutteral and seeming to resonate through Lavi's very body. The feeling of being filled, the gush of come released right over his prostate made him shiver, and he clung to Kanda as he rode out his orgasm. The twitches, the unconscious thrusts forwards as he came down from his high were incredibly pleasant for them both, even though he felt the strange juxtaposition of pleasure and downright pain as the soreness started to make itself known once more.

    Unable to keep himself upright Kanda managed to shift himself so that he'd fall to Lavi's right. He didn't withdraw, Lavi didn't complain. Instead the redhead merely smiled toothily at him, looking thoroughly sated. The bunny ears on top of his head were matted with sweat, his red hair was strewn all over the place, yet Lavi still managed to look attractive. Not even in the mood to scoff he let out a small, content sound that made the redhead laugh.

    “Yeah, it was good.” Lavi confirmed, finally lifting his hips enough so that Kanda would slip from him. Groaning softly at the feeling he unhooked his legs from around his lover's waist and wrapped his arms around him. Making a sound akin to a purr as his ears were pet he nuzzled the bluenette's shoulder lazily, liking the feeling of closeness between them.

    “Oi, have you learned your lesson usagi?”

    Chuckling, Lavi managed to lift his head enough so that he could stare into Kanda's eyes. Though he was obviously tired, he managed to offer the bluenette a mischievous smirk.

    “I don't know Yu, are you up for another round? Maybe in the bath?”


End file.
